The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for fastening, bundling, retaining, binding, securing, anchoring, baling, banding, clinching, packaging, palletizing, coiling, wrapping, tying, taping, joining, attaching, and the like, one or more items using flexible, releasable apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to fastening devices, systems, and methods utilizing one or more flexible members having respective releasably interlocking or interengaging opposing surfaces and either an end tab or end loop at one or both of the free ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,048, 4,862,563, 4,893,381, 4,963,410, 5,075,933, and 5,167,050 disclose relatively complicated fastening or bundling devices, ties, or straps, including a plurality of flexible strap segments joined together and diverse arrangements or patterns of interlocking or interengaging synthetic filamentary hooks and loops which adhere to one another when pressed together and can be pulled apart to form a releasable interconnection therebetween. Such synthetic hook and loop materials are sold under the trademark VELCRO.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,384, 4,878,274, 4,939,818, and 5,168,603 disclose less complex fastening, bundling, or securing devices or ties, including a single elongate flexible strap. However, these devices still include a diverse arrangement or pattern of interlocking or interengaging hook and loop materials. This limits the adjustability of the device since interengagement of the hook material with the loop material requires that the device be used in a certain configuration or wrapped around one or more items having a certain size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,158 discloses a keeper for coiled items including a single flexible strap having respective loops and hooks on opposite sides throughout the entire surface of the keeper. In one embodiment, the keeper includes a slot through the strap for forming a first smaller loop around a single strand of a coiled item such as electrical cord, garden hose, or the like, to retain the keeper on the item. In another embodiment, the keeper is twisted near its midsection, and the cooperating loops and hooks are brought into interlocking engagement to form a first smaller loop which fits around a single strand of the coiled item. These keepers suffer from the drawback of not having an end tab or easily gripped surface at the free end thereof to facilitate removal of the keeper from around a coiled item. Also, the slotted embodiment suffers from the drawbacks of having to feed the free end of the keeper through the slot which is made difficult by inadvertent engagement of the hooks and loops during application of the keeper and having a slot in the strap which tends to weaken the strap and can lead to structural failure of the keeper.
Hence, there is a need for an improved fastening, bundling, securing, and/or the like, apparatus and method which is not only flexible and releasable, but also relatively simple and sturdy in design, easy to utilize, adjustable, versatile, reversible, and/or reusable.